


My Sacrifice

by Diana_Prallon



Series: Hearts of Camelot [17]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Abandonment, Angst, Canonical Character Death, Community: The Heart of Camelot, Episode: s02e09 Lady of the Lake, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-09
Updated: 2012-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-18 06:31:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana_Prallon/pseuds/Diana_Prallon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He would hate her for it, but she could think of no other way to save him but to lie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Sacrifice

For a few moments, she allowed herself to dream of her future – their future. Merlin didn’t know yet, but Freya knew that he would not turn away from her when he found out. She knew him well enough to know that he would try to help, to find a way to solve the curse, and even if that failed, he would stand by her and try to help.  
  
Merlin was the kind of person that never gave up. He had promised her a house, near a lake, and sheep, and all sorts of beautiful things that she had always dreamed of. And Freya wanted that, she really did, but she knew it could never be.   
  
She knew nothing she said would make him give up, but what kind of life would they have? Always on the run, moving from one place to the other, fearing the moment they would be caught… And that if she didn’t kill him herself. No, she couldn’t bear that idea. She would never forgive herself for it.  
  
Merlin had a good life in Camelot, a job and friends, a little family and a purpose. Freya couldn’t stand the idea that he would give it all up for her, not when she had nothing to offer him but risks. She knew he would never give up, and there was no way she could tell him the truth. He would hate her for it, but she could think of no other way to save him but to lie.  
  
“We need supplies. Food. Water.”  
  
“All right. I’ll get the horses, and we’ll need blankets, but that’s all we’ll need.”  
  
“Go on. Go.”  
  
“I won’t be long.”  
  
And as he left, she felt her heart break a little, only to be brought back again by the knowledge that he would be safe.  
  
“Goodbye, Merlin.”


End file.
